Le Vampire de L'Opéra
by Evalynn Hansen
Summary: Jessica Snow is leading an abnormal life. Four years ago, when she was sixteen, her guardian made a deal with the Opera House's haunt. She sacrificed herself in Jesse's place. Now Jesse's life is about to get a whole lot weirder. This is my first T rating story, so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello all. This is something I had in an old notebook that I'm picking up. I'm going to try and post on a regular basis. Bear with me as I figure some stuff out. Please continue to read and review. I will respond to reviews like I'm doing with my other Phantom story, Charlotte Denton. Hope you enjoy this spin on Erik's tale.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera

PROLOGUE: The Deal

"Promise me you won't hurt her."

"I promise."

"Liz!"

He turned away from me, advancing towards my guardian...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Since the prologue didn't give you much in terms of reading content, I decided to go ahead and post this now. I'll try and figure out a good posting schedule soon. I have three more weeks of school and then it's winter break and I will have tons of down time. Please let me know what you think of this tale. I've never written anything like this before. Love you all!

ONE: Proof

"I'm telling you, it's true."

Marie rolled her eyes.

"Sure it is, Jessica."

"For years you've been trying to get me to admit to this and when I finally do, you don't believe me?"

I saw her hesitate and took my chance.

"I can prove it."

Marie turned to face me.

"How?"

I fingered the chain around my neck, the pendant on it safely hidden beneath my blouse. There was no backing out now.

"Do you trust me?"

"Normally..."

"Just meet me at the Opera House tonight."

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?" I repeated.

Marie bit her lip, then nodded.

"This had better be worth it."

I nodded my head as she walked away.

* * *

I sat in my room, in the Opera House, writing in my journal while playing with my necklace some more. As I finished a sentence, my candle blew out and a chill came into the room. I heard the familiar click of the door locking.

"Hello," I said, relighting my candle.

"You invited somebody over."

"You know, traditionally people greet each other before engaging in conversation."

"Is she a threat?"

I sighed, giving up trying to get a hello out of the man behind me and addressing his concerns instead.

"Marie is not a threat. She's my friend and you will treat her as such."

The masked man scowled at me as I stood to face him, setting my journal down on the nightstand as I did so.

"Fine. But I'm keeping my eye on you."

"Aren't you always?"

Scowling once more, he turned and exited through the mirror. Rolling my eyes, I went into the next room to prepare the couch for either Marie or I to sleep on that night.

* * *

Marie and I made our way down to the fourth cellar.

"There's only one bed which you can take if you'd like. I'll just stay on the couch in the sitting room."

"No, you take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor beside you."

"Are you sure?" I inquired.

Marie nodded, looking around the cellar.

"Okay. Just to be safe, if you hear music tonight, wake me up immediately. That's him trying to lure you down to his home."

"Music?"

"Just make sure to wake me up, alright?"

"Won't it wake you?"

"Not unless it's flute. He usually plays violin."

Marie nodded to indicate she understood and I relaxed.

"Can we cover the mirror tonight?"

I glanced at my floor length mirror propped against one wall.

"Of course we can."

Marie swallowed and looked at me.

"I'm going to head back up. Coming?" she asked.

"No, I'll move the stuff from the couch in here so you can use it tonight," I answered.

She nodded again and headed out and up. Once I had moved the make-shift bed to the floor in my room, I headed over and pressed a spot on the wall. A doorway to a secret passage opened next to the spot I had pressed. I needed to speak to the Vampire one last time before tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So I decided I would be posting every Wednesday. It might be a little slow with finals coming up in a few weeks, but I'll try my best. Please review!

TWO: Appetizer

I made my way down the passage, coming out in what he called the "dining room". There were shackles chained to the far wall where whichever unlucky chorus girl or ballet rat hadn't cut it in rehearsals that day would be located that night. Another pair of shackles were against the opposite wall for whoever the unlucky soul he would deem his "appetizer" would go. He was standing in between the two.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

His liquid-silk voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh, please. Cut the act, Erik."

He turned to face me, his amber eyes searching and calculative.

"Act?"

"Yes, Erik, act. You don't have to pretend around me."

One side of his mouth turned up in a smile and he allowed a little puff of air to come out his nose in a laugh.

"I assure you, I am not pretending."

"Stay away from Marie."

"Another warning, Mademoiselle? I'm touched."

"This isn't a game."

"I'm not playing one."

We stared at each other for a minute.

"I warned her about the music," I informed him.

"Did you now?"

I nodded, unable to say anything more due to the tone in his silky voice. He smirked again, advancing on me. He pinned me against the wall,his face inches from mine, and ran one hand up my side and around to my front. He stopped with two fingers in the hollow between my collarbones, feeling my pulse. I fought to keep my breathing even. After what seemed and eternity, he removed his fingers, placing his hand instead on the wall beside me so I couldn't escape.

"Let's see, I have my meal picked out. She'll be gone at 8:00 as usual. But if I can't have your friend, who will be my appetizer?"

I closed my eyes, breathing heavily as his warm breath tickled my ear.

"Figure it out," I breathed.

He chuckled softly in my ear, still pinning me to the wall by the passageway. We locked eyes and my heart skipped a beat.

"She looks so...," he licked his lips, "tasty, though."

I swallowed, unable to look away from his intense gaze. He smirked, running his hand back up to feel my pulse again.

"Stay away from her, " I whispered, finding my voice.

"If not her, then who?"

I hesitated before answering.

"Me."

He removed his fingers, staring hard into my eyes.

"But the promise..."

"...Was that you wouldn't hurt me. Beyond that you can do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

Swallowing, I nodded.

"Whatever you want."

He backed away from the wall, freeing me. I wet my lips, turning to go back through the passage.

"Oh, Jesse?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"See you tonight."

* * *

I sat on my bed, trying to concentrate on the book in my hand. After reading the passage a seventh time without taking in a word of it, I gave up and swapped it out for my journal instead.

"So, what song will play?"

I looked up at Marie.

"What do you mean?"

"You said he would play music to lure me down. What song will play?"

"It could be anything," I told her.

Marie nodded as I went back to writing. The alarm clock said 7:15.

"I thought he already had a meal. Why would he need me?"

"You would be the 'appetizer'," I accentuated the word with air quotes.

"Appetizer?"

"Something he would use to take a break from the main course. He likes to play with his food," I shrugged.

"He _PLAYS_ with his food?!"

Marie looked ready to throw up.

"Let's talk about something else," I suggested.

Just then, the alarm clock went off. We both looked at it as I turned off the alarm. It was 8:00. The meal was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So, I'm feeling generous and have decided I'm going to post this early. Just to clarify, the italic section between the x's is a flashback giving more information about Jessica's background. There will be a few sections like that spread throughout this story. I'm glad everyone is loving this so far. Please continue to review; I love reading them out loud to Erik. Ha ha. So here's the next chapter for you lucky people!

THREE: The Meal

I tossed and turned, reliving the deal in my mind...

xXx

* * *

 _I sighed, placing my fingers on the ivory keys and playing the tune of my dreams a second time. This time I added embellishments with my left hand. I was suddenly aware of a presence behind me and stopped playing immediately._

 _"Where did you hear that?"_

 _I swallowed, unable to find my voice for a minute. The voice asking was like liquid silk and sent shivers down my spine._

 _"In my dreams."_

 _"In your dreams?" the liquid-silk voice inquired._

 _I nodded slowly, not trusting my own voice to answer. The presence moved closer until I could feel warm breath on the back of my neck. I continued to stare at the straight rows of black and white on the pianoforte._

 _"That's impossible," the voice whispered in my ear._

 _I wet my lips, connecting the voice and the presence together._

 _"Jessica!"  
_

 _Liz's voice came from the stairs. Still unwilling to turn, I continued to stare at the piano while the presence moved to face my guardian._

 _"Elizabeth?"_

 _"Hello," my guardian replied._

 _"What are you doing down here?"_

 _"Looking for her."_

 _That's when I chose to turn around. A man dressed in a suit stood behind me and Liz stood on the stairs leading out of the fourth cellar. Just then, the man turned and my breath caught in my throat. Everything about him was perfect from his slicked back hair to his shiny shoes; nothing was out of place. What really got my attention was his face. The left side was uncovered, perfect just like everything else, but the right side was hidden by a white porcelain mask._

 _"It's rude to stare," he said in the same liquid-silk voice from before._

 _I quickly looked away, but not before he moved closer, his warm breath on my neck again._

 _"Wait!" Liz shouted._

 _The man backed up slightly, but I could still feel his breath on my neck._

 _"Take me instead."_

 _We both looked over at my guardian._

 _"What did you say?"_

 _"Take me instead."_

 _"You'd take her place?"_

 _Here he turned back to me, his amber gaze boring into mine._

 _"Yes, just..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Promise me you won't hurt her."_

 _"I promise."_

 _"Liz!"_

 _He turned away from me, advancing towards my guardian..._

* * *

 _My eyes were scrunched tightly closed, my knuckles white as I clutched the edge of the piano bench I sat on. I felt something on my neck and looked down. The man... Vampire... was finishing putting a necklace around my neck. The pendant was a miniature of his mask in silver, set with dozens of tiny diamonds..._

* * *

xXx

"Jessica! Jesse, it's clair de lune!"

I opened my eyes as Marie shook me. As I listened, I could make out the main melody of clair de lune being played on a violin.

"My father used to play in for me when I was younger," Marie whispered.

"Stay here," I told her.

I stood as she nodded and sat on my bed. I made my way over to the entrance of the passageway. I ventured down, coming out in the dining room. Looking over, I recognized the ballet rat as Sarah Andre, the daughter of the manager of the Opera House, who was now shackled to the far wall. Erik stood holding his violin in the middle of the room. I glared at him until he stopped playing.

"Leave us alone and tend to your meal," I snapped.

"I still need my appetizer," he replied.

"It won't be Marie."

When I got back, I calmed Marie down enough to get her to fall back asleep. As I drifted off myself, I was plunged once more into the memory. Just as Liz shouted "Wait!", a familiar tune took over. I opened my eyes, listening to the flute. Marie was still asleep and I didn't bother waking her. I followed the sound of the flute down the passage into the dining room. The second set of shackles was gone, replaced by a bed. The flute stopped playing and I snapped out of the trance. I looked over at the weakened putting his flute away, the Vampire made his way over to me, humming my lullaby as he led me over to the bed. I opened my mouth to protest, but he began to sing in his liquid-silk voice.

 **"Hush-a-bye my angel, just hold me tight. I'll guard, protect you all through the night. Hush-a-bye my angel, you've no need to fear. Hush-a-bye my angel, your angel is here."**

I forgot everything as he sang my lullaby, helping me onto the bed. Continuing to sing softly, he slowly undid the buttons on my top. We lay for a little while, his hands on my bare skin as my top stayed on by just the sleeves. The singing stopped briefly, replaced by muffled screams as he continued to take care of his meal. Joining me once more, he resumed the lullaby, bringing me around so I was laying on my stomach on top of him. Continuing to hum, he lowered his face down to my exposed neck, gently breaking my skin with his fangs. He broke the contact quickly, licking the wound and resuming my lullaby. A minute later, the music was replaced once more by muffled screams.

We continued the pattern will into the night until I finally fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday, but I was super busy and it completely slipped my mind. Anyway, here's chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoy, sorry again, and please let me know what you think...

FOUR: Blooded

I opened my eyes to the sound of sobbing. Marie was curled in a ball next to my bed crying. At some point in the night, I had been moved back into my room in the fourth cellar.

"Marie, what's wrong?"

"It was horrible, Jesse. Just horrible!"

"What?"

"The body!"

A fresh wave of tears wracked my friend's body. Sitting up and swinging my legs out of bed, I sunk to the floor beside her. I held her, rocking her back and forth as I smoothed her long blond hair and whispered words of comfort into her ear.

"I wanna go home," she whimpered.

"Alright. Give me a minute to change and I'll take you."

Once I had put on plain blue jeans and a dark purple blouse, I led Marie out of the cellars and into the streets of Paris. We walked to her house in silence before I headed back to the Opera House alone.

* * *

I took off the blanket covering my mirror and gasped. My reflection was blurry, like I was looking at it through an unfocused lens. Acting as if I hadn't noticed anything weird, I headed into the sitting room and sat down at the pianoforte. I started playing a simple C major arpeggio.

"Something's bothering you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're playing arpeggios. That means something is bothering you."

"Really?"

I wet my lips as I sped up, switching the arpeggio into minor.

"Haven't you noticed that little quirk of yours?"

"Not really, no."

Erik and I were silent as I played, switching into a different key and putting it back in major.

"Have you looked in a mirror yet?"

"Prob-ab-ly," I replied, accenting each syllable with a note on the piano.

"That's what's bothering you..."

"Maybe."

"Jesse?"

"Erik?"

I stopped playing as he fastened a new necklace around my throat. Looking down, I saw the pendant was a medieval-style crown like a king would wear.

"What's this for?"

"For show."

I turned to look at him. For the first time I could remember, he looked nervous. Something was definitely bothering him.

"It was an accident, I swear."

"What?"

"Blooding you."

"Blooding me?"

The Vampire nodded slowly.

"Your blurry reflection: it's because your half now."

I didn't ask what that meant. I was half human, half vampire, I turned and resumed playing arpeggios, going back to C major.

"You only bit me once last night."

"Once is all it takes. I won't finish the process without your permission."

I swallowed, switching keys and putting the arpeggio in minor. After a few minutes, I stopped playing, allowing him to help me up and lead me down to the fifth cellar. When we got into his music room, I sat down on the settee while he headed to the piano to compose. We stayed like that for several hours until he came over and knelt at me feet.

"Jesse, there's more you need to know."

I swallowed, my blue eyes never leaving his amber ones. They seemed to burn with an intense flame.

"Since you've been...blooded," he continued, "you're required to come to the retreat in two days. We leave tomorrow."

"Retreat?"

Erik nodded before continuing.

"Every four years we have a...meeting. Everyone is required to attend. I packed you a bag already. Normally, it's a way to catch up; we discuss the needs of everyone in attendance. However, some of our brethren have turned on us and now we're at war. The majority of the time will be spent discussing battle strategies because of it. And then there's your initiation..."

"Initiation?"

"A series of tests to prove if your worthy."

"Won't I get-"

"I know," he interrupted. "Trust me, if it was up to me you wouldn't have to go through with it. But it isn't up to me."

"Who is it up to?" I inquired.

"The Emperor."

"You have royalty?"

"We are royalty, Jesse."

My hand automatically flew to my new crown necklace.

"What are we?"

Erik shook his head, indicating he wouldn't tell me. Before I could press for more information, there was a loud crash from the other room followed by a muffled curse.

"Our traveling companion has arrived. Stay here, Love."

My eyes widened at the new nickname, but I stayed seated. He stood to go greet our guest. I heard muffled noises coming from the other room, making out the liquid-silk tones of the Vampire as well as the rougher sound of whoever had arrived. After a few minutes, Erik returned wearing a sour expression followed by a thin, chocolate-colored man with twinkling green eyes. He wore an astrakhan cap on his head and a wide smile on his face.

"So this is Jessica Snow. Pretty thing, isn't she?"

I glanced down, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Watch it, Daroga."

"Oh, come on. I'm just having some fun," the man said.

"Daroga."

Erik's silky voice had turned to ice.

"Alright, alright. I understand."

I looked up as he introduced himself to me.

"Nadir Khan, formally known as the Daroga. Some call me the Persian."

"Nice to meet you," I replied, shaking the hand he offered.

He turned to Erik.

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm starved."

Nadir's words sent a shiver down my spine.

"The kitchen is down the hall, first door on the left," Erik said. "You can't miss it."

The Persian left and returned a few minutes later with a wine glass filled with a thick red liquid that I was sure wasn't wine. He caught me staring and winked before downing the beverage in three large gulps. I swallowed and bit my lip. Just then a rumbling noise came from my middle. I put a hand to my stomach and looked to the Vampire.

"Let's get you something to eat," he said.

I followed him down the hall to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here's chapter 5 in Jesse and Erik's tale. The flashback she has in this chapter occurs about two months after the deal just to provide context. Hope you enjoy and please letme know what you think.

FIVE: Traveling

I woke the next morning locked once more in Erik's embrace. Memories flooded through my mind and I gasped. I heard a soft chuckle and turned my head to stare up at the Vampire.

"Sleep well?"

"Scrumptiously," I replied sarcastically.

He laughed again as I sat up. My breath caught in my throat as I felt his finger run up and down my exposed spine. Grabbing my night shirt from the foot of the bed, I slipped my arms into the sleeves. Before I could begin to button it, he pulled me back on top of him.

"We're leaving today," he whispered in my ear.

He began to button my top for me.

"Leaving?"

"For the retreat," he said, finishing the last button.

"Ah."

He scanned me with his eyes as I climbed out of bed.

"What?"

"Can I pick your outfit?"

"Um..."

He left the room and came back holding a sleeveless sundress. It was maroon with sequins on the bodice and around the hem.

"I'm traveling in that?"

"Would you like some help? The zipper can be tricky."

I nodded, allowing him to help me out of my pj's and into the dress. I held it in place while he played with the zipper.

"One moment."

He exited again and returned with a matching pair of maroon wedges covered in black lace. I sat on the edge of the bed while he slipped them on Cinderella style.

"There. Perfect."

He pulled me over to a vanity and started doing my hair. I sat breathless while he worked. When he finished, half my hair fell in curls around my shoulders while the other half was pulled into an elegant knot at the back of my head. I stood and locked eyes with him as he ran his hand up my side, over the sweetheart neckline and stopped with two fingers in the hollow between my collarbones.

"Beautiful," he breathed and my pulse quickened.

We stood like that, my arms around his middle while he felt my pulse until someone cleared their throat behind us.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to get some food in her if we want to leave on time," Nadir smirked in the doorway.

Erik removed his fingers from the base of my neck and took my hand as we followed the Persian into the kitchen. Once there, I was instructed to sit while Erik made me breakfast. After setting a steaming plate of pancakes in front of me, he turned to speak with Nadir about the trip. I drowned out their conversation while I ate until Nadir checked his watch.

"We have to hurry. We're leaving in three."

The pair went to gather the bags while I wolfed down the rest of my breakfast. Once I was done, I joined them in the music room.

"Ready?" Erik asked me.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

We stood on the platform waiting for our train to arrive. The Vampire was carrying both of our bags. Before boarding, he handed me a piece of paper with a list on it.

"Just some ground rules for you to follow on the trip. If nothing else follow rules one and two. Those are the most important."

I looked down at the list and read the first two rules.

 _1\. Stay away from the man in the fedora-he's trouble_

 _2\. Never under any circumstances leave my side without permission_

"Who's the man in the fedora?" I inquired of Erik.

"Trouble."

"Well I got _that,_ but what's his name?"

"His name's not important. If you see a man in a fedora, stay away. Shouldn't be too hard if you're following rule number two."

I rolled my eyes and glanced over the rest of the list. We boarded the train in a first-class compartment. We were the only three people in the car. I took a seat while they put our bags in an overhead compartment. Once they finished, Erik took his place beside me while Nadir sat across from us. I absentmindedly started playing with my mask necklace. After placing it around my neck, Erik had told me it would serve as a reminder to both of us of the promise he had made. I had been paranoid for months, never daring to touch or remove it. One day I realized I had developed a habit of playing with it.

I felt two pairs of eyes staring at me and dropped it so the charm was hidden beneath my dress with only the chain visible.

"You should get some rest," Erik suggested. "It'll be a long ride."

I casually leaned over so my head was on his shoulder. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep with the gentle rocking of the train.

xXx

* * *

 _I was running down a darkened hallway. It was night and the Opera House was silent. The only noise was my footsteps as I hurried further away from Box 5. I turned a corner and ran into something solid. Looking up, I locked eyes with a face half covered in a white porcelain mask. I tried to get away, but he grabbed my wrist and dragged me through a hidden door in the wall and through a maze of tunnels, finally coming out in his music room._

 _"Let go of me!"_

 _Smirking, he let go and I stumbled back, running into the settee. I sat down on it with an angry huff._

 _"I had it handled."_

 _"Of course you did."_

 _The Vampire rolled his eyes as he took a seat at his pianoforte. He wondered for the billionth time why he had ever made that promise. It would be so easy to be rid of the young girl on his settee and be done with the whole affair. Meanwhile, I scowled at him from my spot as he began to play. I recognized the melody immediately. My lullaby. Of course, he played it a lot better than I did, adding in complicated harmonies and embellishments until it became a masterpiece instead of a simple tune like when I played it._ _My eyes started drooping as I listened, laying down on my side as I watched him play. After the third time the melody restarted, I had fallen asleep._

* * *

xXx

"Jesse, wake up. We have to get off."

I opened my eyes. Nadir was gone and glancing out the window, I found him standing on the platform by our bags. Erik slid out of the seat and then offered a hand to me. He led me off and over to Nadir.

"About time. I have our bus passes here."

"Bus?"

Erik nodded, taking the passes from the Daroga.

"One more stretch before we get there."

He slipped the passes into the inside pocket of his suit coat and grabbed his and my bags. I followed the pair off the platform and over to a private bus waiting for us. Nadir embarked first, followed by me with Erik in the rear. Once our bags were in place, we took our seats. Leaning once more on Erik's shoulder, I drifted off as we continued our journey.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here is the next chapter in Jesse's story. I'm leaving to go to Arizona to visit cousins tomorrow and won't be back until next year, so I won't be posting next week. Merry Christmas and please let me know what you think so far!

SIX: Arrival

"Jesse? Jesse, wake up."

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was laying in a feather bed. Erik was sitting in a chair beside me.

"Sorry, I wouldn't wake you except that it's dinner time."

I climbed out of bed, following Erik out of the room and down the hall to a dinging room. It was strangely empty and one spot at the long mahogany table had a plate set in front of it. On it was a perfectly seared steak and mashed potatoes with a small serving of peas to one side.

"Bon appetite," Erik said in my ear.

He pulled out the chair for me and pushed me in before taking a seat beside me.

"Aren't you-"

"I already had my meal."

I didn't say anything else, digging in to the food in front of me. After a minute, the Vampire stood up and left the room, returning with a wine glass. Inside it was red liquid, but it was thick like what I had seen Nadir drinking back at Erik's home. I gave him a skeptical look.

"Try it. I think you'll enjoy it."

Setting down my knife and fork, I took the glass from him. I took a small, tentative sip. To my surprise, it was a pleasant mix of sweet and savory, my favorite combination. I quickly downed the rest of the liquid, earning laugh from the Vampire. After I had finished eating, Erik led me back to our room to get ready for bed.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a line of kisses being placed on my neck and jawline, ending at my mouth. I returned them eagerly.

"Morning," the Vampire greeted me.

"Morning," I replied, breathless.

Erik climbed out of bed and went through my bag, bringing out a floor length dress with off the shoulder sleeves. It was teal with tiny diamonds around the cuffs, neckline and waist. The long sleeves ended in a point like medieval princesses wore. Out came a matching pair of stilettos to go with it.

"I am _NOT_ wearing stilettos!"

"You are, because I picked them."

Scowling, I took the outfit from him and went into the bathroom to change. The back of the dress was low cut in a "v" with a piece of sheer fabric covering the hole. I slipped it over my head and then put on the stilettos before joining Erik back by our bed. He had changed into his normal suit and white bow tie. His hair was slicked back and his shoes were spit shined.

"Ready?"

I rolled my eyes in response as he led the way back to the dining room for breakfast. The place was packed. Every seat at the table was full and there were extra people lining the walls all talking and laughing as they had their morning meal. I felt Erik grasp my hand as he led me through a door into the kitchen. The room was completely empty. He let go of my hand and began to make me breakfast. I leaned against the counter, watching him work. The finished product, scrambled eggs with a side of bacon, was placed on the counter beside me.

While I ate he took down to water glasses and filled each with thick red liquid from the fridge. He handed me one and kept the other for himself. The door opened at that moment and a large, round man entered. The Vampire was immediately at my side, shielding me from the man with his body.

"Destler, I didn't think you'd make it," the man said.

"You say that every year, Sebastian. I'm starting to think you aren't being serious."

The man, Sebastian, laughed as he took a packet of blood from the fridge and emptied it into a glass. Facing Erik, he caught sight of me crouching behind the Vampire's tall frame.

"What do you have there, Destler?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with."

Erik's usually silky voice was hard, showing no emotion. The pair glared at each other for a long time.

"Hm," Sebastian hummed. "I'll see you around, Destler."

He exited the room, taking one last long look at me on his way out. Once he had gone, Erik turned back to face me.

"He doesn't have his fedora this year."

" _THAT'S_ Fedora Man?!"

Erik nodded, looking back at the closed door. I suddenly found I had lost my appetite, setting my untouched glass of blood on the counter beside my unfinished breakfast.

"I'm done."

Setting his glass next to mine, the Vampire took a firm hold of my wrist and pulled me out of the kitchen. He hurried me down the hall until we reached a new room. He pulled me roughly inside and locked the door behind us.

"Daroga? Daroga, are you here?"

Nadir came out with a cup of blood in one hand. He took one look at Erik and set it down.

"What happened?"

Erik let go of my wrist and started pacing on the rug.

"I need you to keep an eye on Jessica. Sebastian has taken an interest."

Nadir sighed and sat down on the couch.

"He'll be waiting for the first opportunity to pounce," the Vampire continued. "I can't have her with me all the time. The Emperor wouldn't allow it."

"So what do you propose I do?"

"Remove all mirrors in both your room and ours; we can't have him sneaking in that way. Stand guard at our door whenever she's in there alone. Do whatever it takes to keep him away from her."

"Yes, Sir," Nadir said.

He and Erik immediately started going through every room, getting rid of any and all mirrors they could find. Once they were done with that, they dragged me down to Erik and my suite and did the same as soon as the door was locked.

"Stay with her. I have a meeting to attend."

Nadir nodded ascent and the Vampire left the room.

"What's the big deal?" I asked the Persian.

"Sebastian," Nadir spat the name, "only cares about himself, doing whatever he can to get what he wants when he wants it. We also have inside information the he is leading the rebels who started the war."

"He helped start the war?"

"According to our spies."

I swallowed, biting my lip.

"He called me Jessica," I whispered.

"Who?"

"Erik. He called me Jessica."

"When he was talking to you. He told you to 'keep an eye on Jessica."

"So?"

"He never calls me Jessica, always Jesse."

"He's stressed. Being the king is hard work, especially when you have the most experience on your side with war."

I stared at the Persian for a minute.

"King?"

Nadir looked away guiltily.

"He didn't tell you. Of course he didn't tell you. Dammit, I'm stupid."

"You are not stupid. How does Erik have experience with war?"

"It's a long story that reveals more information about his past than he would want me to share.

"But-"

"No! I'm sorry, but no."

I sighed, sinking onto the couch and playing with a strand of long brown hair.

"Fine. That's fine. I don't care."

"Jessica," Nadir pleaded.

"No, it's fine, really. I don't care."

"I'll be right back."

Nadir went into the bathroom and I leaned back against the couch.

"You do care."

My head whipped around to look at the door leading out of the suite. Sebastian was leaning against the frame.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I am just on a streak tonight. Here's the next update for this one. Thanks everyone for being patient as I take hiatuses without telling you! You're the best!

SEVEN: Sebastian

I sat up quickly and Sebastian chuckled. Unlike this morning, he now wore a battered old fedora on his head.

"You do care about finding out," he addressed me.

"How did you get in here?" I demanded.

Ignoring the question, Sebastian continued.

"I can tell you. I was there."

"I-"

"All you have to do is ask me."

I bit my lip, weighing the decision as he stared at me expectantly.

"You should leave now, before Erik returns."

"Destler isn't returning for a while. That meeting is supposed to go until lunch time," Sebastian remarked.

"What happened?"

Sebastian smirked.

"What happened?" I repeated.

"Why don't you come with me somewhere private and we can talk?"

I bit my lip again, hesitating.

"Well, are you coming?"

I swallowed, a thousand alarms going off in my head. I heard Erik's words from the list echoing through my head.

 _Stay away from the man in the fedora- he's trouble..._

"Where exactly would you be taking me?"

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"Honestly, from what I've heard so far, no I don't."

Sebastian laughed at that.

"Where would you be taking me?" I repeated.

"I can't tell you."

"Then I'm not going."

"Oh come on, now. Don't you want to know?"

"Not enough to go anywhere with you alone."

"Destler has you on a pretty short leash, doesn't he."

"Leave now."

"I don't think so."

Just then, Nadir came back into the room.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing. _He_ was just leaving."

"You won't know what happened."

"Curiosity killed the cat. I think I can manage."

Shaking his head, Sebastian left. Nadir walked over and locked the door behind him.

"What did he want."

"He said he could tell me what you were too afraid to. If I had left with him, he would have told me everything as well as do God knows what to me."

I shook my head vigorously.

"Are you okay?"

"For now..."

* * *

"He what?"

"He got in. He wanted to take her somewhere alone."

"I'm fine. Nothing happened," I insisted.

Erik glared at me.

"What? It's true."

"Yes, but he tried."

"Key word there is 'tried'. He didn't actually do anything."

"Yet."

"Erik-"

"No. Didn't I tell you-"

"'Stay away from the man in the fedora- he's trouble.' I know. That's what went through my head right before I told him to leave."

"What did he want?" Erik asked Nadir.

"I'm not completely sure."

"You know exactly what he wanted. I asked you how Erik has had experience with war, you said you couldn't tell me and left the room and then he showed up and said he could tell me what you refused to tell."

"WHAT!"

"It's not like it sounds."

"Really? Because it sounds like you almost let vital information about my past get leaked out!"

"He didn't do anything wrong!"

"You stay out of this!"

I looked down, Erik's harsh tone like knives in my gut. He turned back to Nadir to yell at him some more, then looked back at me. All of a sudden, his manner changed and he returned to calm, cool, collected Erik.

"Nadir, get out of my sight. As for you..."

I looked back up to meet a much softer gaze.

"You do not leave my side unless I've given you permission."


End file.
